


Date

by kaige68



Series: Word of the Day March 2017 [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: "I don't like 'em"





	

“I don’t like ‘em”

Sam just held that airy _how did I ever decide to travel with you_ look about him.

“I appreciate them.” Faraday backpedaled. “They were a gift and thoughtful, but… I just don’t like ‘em.”

“Eat ‘em anyway.” Sam squatted down in front of the fire. 

Vasquez and Red Harvest were trying to find some game. The others were just sitting around the campsite listening to Faraday bemoan his gift.

“Are you listenin’ to me? I don’t like ‘em!” He held one in his hand and eyed it warily.

“He gave those to you days ago, why haven’t you eaten them all yet?” Goodnight asked setting his bedding to rights.

“I. Don’t. Like. ‘Em!” Joshua sighed and nibbled at the dry fruit in his hand.

“He told Vasquez that he was savoring them. Eating one a day.” Horne cackled.

“Prolongin’ the torture.” Faraday confirmed.

“Just eat the damn date.” Sam stalked away, done with the discussion. At least until it was time for Faraday to eat tomorrow’s date.


End file.
